


You & Me

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Cat comes home from her first day back at CatCo and finds Kara doing laundry...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this random idea, needed to follow through with it. This takes place before the last ficlet in this 'verse (Milia is only a few months old). Even before the epilogue in "The Echoes In Her Voice."
> 
> In short: smutty fluff fest. ::blush::
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (:

Cat crept into the condo on tiptoes, sliding her heels off at the front door, slowly planting her bag on the counter before padding softly, barefoot, into the nursery.

She’d spent the last six hours in her first board meeting since Milia’s birth, convinced the group conspired to make it as long and painful as possible in retaliation for taking leave. It was beyond ridiculous, but she wouldn’t put it past them. They were a diabolical necessity as far as she was concerned, not all of them, but most. Three months was not the end of the world and hardly unprecedented for a CEO of her stature. She’d been nervous about taking it, but Kara helped remind her that she had every right, and Milia, of course, made it impossible to say no.

She looked down at the beautiful baby girl sleeping in her crib so peacefully, heart warming, eyes watering, just as they did every time she returned after being away. It wasn’t often, not yet at least, but she knew that soon she’d have to return to CatCo full time, and then she’d miss even more little moments, undoubtedly a few first words and steps and true belly laughs, thankful that at least Kara would get to see them.

Her breath caught as she heard a tiny whimper escape Milia’s lungs, like she was dreaming, like her brain could comprehend whatever swirl of images was playing behind her eyelids. She leaned closer, listening to the air swish against her blanket, before little lips fluttered, and the smallest of smiles spread across her chubby face.

Cat glowed with affection, resting a gentle hand on her back, hoping that whatever her daughter was dreaming of tonight, it was every bit as magical as she was.

After closing the door, she went in search of Kara, knowing she couldn’t be far. Her protectiveness hadn’t surprised Cat at all. She’d taken on motherhood like she would any other task, fully and with the intention of getting every detail right. It didn’t take long for the Girl of Steel to realize this was a lot harder, in some ways, than fighting off alien deviants or preventing a hold up at the National City Bank. The work at home never stopped, but Kara didn’t complain. While she was clearly tired, undeniably nervous every time she accidentally clipped the baby’s nails too closely or dropped her a bit too hard on the changing table, she was always ready to jump back in, knowing she needed to be patient with herself, that she was doing the best she could. And as far as Cat was concerned, she was the best mother, step-mother, and soon-to-be wife not only on this side of the galaxy, but any other.

She found Kara in the laundry room, arms completely full of all their soiled clothes and a million and one spit up towels, switching them over from the washer to the dryer, hitting the start button before leaning against the machine, shutting her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Hmm,” Cat mused, smirking as she leaned against the doorframe, running a finger across her lips. “Who ever said domesticity couldn’t be sexy clearly suffered from a lack of imagination.”

Kara’s head popped up, eyes going wide with excitement as she turned towards the door.

“Hey,” she beamed, crossing the room, throwing herself into Cat’s waiting arms. She kissed her softly, letting herself be held as she rested her chin on her shoulder. “How was the meeting?”

“Long and insufferable,” Cat rolled her eyes. “But, knowing I get to come home to this always helps.”

“Good,” she smiled, pulling back so she could look into her bright green eyes, kissing her nose before taking her hand and leading her into the room.

“How was she today?” Cat asked, watching Kara continue to fold socks.

“A little grumpy after she ate, but otherwise, perfect,” she sighed. “I thought I’d have to bring her into the DEO this afternoon. Alex called, but thankfully they were able to get things under control.”

“That’s a relief,” Cat exhaled. “Next time, it may not be so easy.”

“I”m sure it won’t,” Kara laughed a little nervously. “But we’ll figure it out.”

Cat watched her as she continued folding and sorting, loose, gray sweat pants hanging above her hips. The white tank she sported barely hid the muscles in her abdomen working every time she lifted an item to her chest, soft, strong arms crossing her body before placing the shirt or slacks in the appropriate pile.

Cat bit her lip, reaching out, pulling Kara towards her by the hem of her pants as the younger woman’s brow furrowed, dropping one of Carter’s collared school shirts on the table.

“I think you’ve done enough for today,” Cat mused, dipping her hands to the small of Kara’s back, tracing her fingers there.

“I should really finish,” she blushed, though she couldn’t resist gasping a little as Cat’s teeth teased her neck. “There’s always...more…”

“Tomorrow,” Cat whispered. “And I’ll be here to help.”

“ _You’re_ going to finish the laundry?” Kara laughed. “Because...I haven’t seen any evidence of…”

“There are plenty of things I haven’t done before that I’m willing to do now,” she shook her head. “Anything to make our lives easier. And besides...I’m not as bent on keeping things as spotless as they used to be.”

“Really?” Kara scoffed in disbelief. “So I should just stop cleaning then? Is that…”

“No,” Cat smirked, running her hands up the back of Kara’s shirt, gripping her shoulder blades, breathing a little heavier as she discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. “All I’m saying...is I don’t mind things getting...a little dirty...every now and then.”

Kara exhaled sharply, pleasantly, as Cat’s nails dug into her skin. She gripped the table behind them, steadying herself, before returning to Cat’s waist, fingers pressed against her hip bones, shifting beneath the fabric of her tight blue dress.

“In fact...” Cat continued, pushing her hand between them, diving into her underwear. “What if I told you...I like it...when you’re dirty…”

“Cat...” Kara’s eyes closed as she felt fingers slip through hair, through skin already slick and trembling.

She grabbed onto Cat’s shoulders, kissing her cheek, nuzzling their faces together, showing she was game.

“When I bury my tongue…” Cat kept going. “...between your lips…it drives me so crazy....”

She ran her fingers through Kara’s slit, mimicking her words, letting her tongue lash out against her pulsepoint.

“I…” Kara stuttered. “...like it...when you’re dirty too.”

“Really?” Cat breathed.

“Uh huh…”

“What do you like about it?”

“The way...you taste, when you sweat,” Kara swallowed, sliding her hands up Cat’s thighs. “When you...come home after a full day’s work, sitting at your desk, and your panties…”

“What about my panties?”

“They’re…” Kara cupped the strip of silk between her legs. “...so, so wet...and…”

“You like the way they smell?” Cat dared.

“God I do…” she breathed. “I could smell them all day. I would take them with me, everywhere I go...if I could.”

“Hmm,” Cat laughed softly under her breath. “We may just have to figure out a way to sew them into your cape.”

“But then…” Kara shivered. “...other people...would get to smell them too…”

“And you wouldn’t want that?”

“No,” Kara teased. “No one else...but me…”

“I see,” Cat smirked. “Because...I’m yours?”

“Yes…” she stumbled. “I mean…not...technically. You’re...I don’t own you...I don’t want to sound possessive, I just…”

“ _Tell me I’m yours_ …” Cat growled against her ear, trailing her fingers back up to her clit, circling slowly.

“You…” Kara gasped, slipping her own digits into the soaked fabric between Cat’s thighs. “You’re mine…”

“That’s right,” Cat pulled Kara’s fingers away, redirecting them to the younger woman’s mouth, letting her suck them in. “No one gets to taste this...but you...because it’s yours…”

“Cat…” Kara continued panting.

“My hips…” she whispered. “...my _cunt_...they all belong to you... _Kara_ …”

Kara threw her arms behind Cat’s neck, feet shuffling, legs spreading as Cat’s fingers continued to flit against her throbbing nub, and within seconds, she came.

She rested her head against Cat’s shoulder, hands smoothing back down to her rounded globes, squeezing as she lifted her onto the washer, planting her there with a thud, to which Cat hissed as she grabbed Kara’s face, kissing her fiercely.

“Show me…” she breathed.

Kara pulled her underwear down the rest of the way, pushing her dress up around her waist before bending over, dipping her mouth to meet soft, glistening flesh.

“Aaaahhhh,” Cat shuddered, biting her lip, inching her hips forward as she leaned back, spreading herself a little more. “ _God_ that feels…”

“You taste...so…”

“Tell me…”

“... _filthy_...” Kara swallowed. “...but...I love it…”

“You would...” Cat dug her fingers into her hair, pulling, gaping as Kara lapped and swirled and did all the things she knew she liked, lifting her long, skinny legs, wrapping them around her neck as she continued devouring her, knees drumming against the metal door of the machine.

She sped up her tongue, sending Cat over the edge, savoring the way she moaned and thrusted her flesh repeatedly into her mouth until she couldn't take anymore, coming hard, collapsing back against the wall.

Kara pulled her closer, cradling her to her chest as they caught their breath.

“That was...different…” Kara panted, kissing Cat’s lips as she freed a sweaty lock from her temple.

“Mmmm,” Cat rolled her neck, pressing her nose into Kara’s forehead, kissing her brow. “Well...you've traded crime-stopping for housekeeping as of late. I don't want you getting bored.”

Kara’s face fell.

She swallowed, taking Cat’s hands, kissing them, before bringing them to her cheeks.

“I could never, ever, get bored,” she shook her head. “Not with us. Not with the life we've created.”

“You say that now,” Cat scoffed. “But one day…”

“ _But nothing_ ,” Kara insisted. “I love you...more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone. And I love our daughter. And our son. And soon, I will stand in front of all our friends and family and make sure everyone knows...but especially you...that I plan to do this forever. I will remind you every day of our lives, if I have to...that I chose this. So get used to it, Cat Grant. There’s no getting rid of me now, even if you tried.”

Cat rolled her eyes again, even as her skin turned pink and her ears burned.

She reached out, kissing Kara so softly, so surely, it made her feel like her feet were coming off the ground.

Finally, she let go, slipping off the washer, crossing the room back to the table where she began folding, keeping her eyes on Kara the entire time.

Kara smirked, sidling up next to her, jumping back into the work herself. Something told her it would take a lot longer this way, both of them teasing, before the job was finished, but it didn't matter.

They had all night.


End file.
